Rich Boys and Space Case Girls
by Best Ghost
Summary: Pratty is now craftlord and is slowly coming to terms with her feelings for a certain blonde. ON OFFICIAL HIATUS.


**Note:** This fanfiction story takes place after you "beat" the game (complete the main story mode). Like most fanfiction, this one contains almost every spoiler I can ruin for you for this game. Also note that some characters might by unintentionally and slightly OOC. Thank-You!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Rich Boys and Space Case girls

**Author: **whykay666

**Chapter: **#Thoughts

"Craftlord of Iron," Rasho said aloud, tasting the familiar title on his tongue, "It feels cool to be able to say I'm the master of the Craftlord of Iron again, even though this time she's a little runt."

Pratty sweat dropped, "Rasho…c'mon, who said _you_ are _my_ master…?"

"But where would you be without me?" He reminded her cheekily. The white haired girl couldn't help but grin at her red haired summon beast. He was right after all. Without him, she would never have been able to fulfill her dreams of becoming craft lord or finishing her father's story. Too bad for him, the credit of aiding her couldn't be bestowed on him entirely. Master Bron, Razzy, Sanary, Amariss, Master Sakuro, Hayato, Ureksa, Varil, the names could go on… they had all helped her. Without them, she wouldn't be the craft knight she was right now.

Her grin widened, and she was thankful that those people were and always will be a part of her own story and life, "You're just like your father, always spacing out like that," Rash shook his head at Pratty, "It's not too weird for me, I can read your every single thought and dream, but people definitely think you're weird. Let alone your personality makes you look weird."

"C'mon Rasho! I kind of feel violated," Pratty blushed, "You can read everything? That's an invasion of privacy!"

Rasho laughed, "Hey, it's not like I want to. I can't help it, it comes along with the summon beast package. You gotta believe me, who'd intentionally want to be in the inside of a space-case teenage girl? It's so cold and barren in there-."

"Shut up!" Pratty whelped, her blush darkening.

"I mean, would it kill you to crack open a book once in awhile? Oh, wait I'm sorry, let's say it together. B-o-o-k-."

"Like you read, too!" She defended herself, crossing her arms defiantly. Sometimes she wondered why it had to be Rasho of all summon beasts. Couldn't her father have ended up with, oh, I don't know, a cute little blue robot that didn't talk? Or a cute pink lolli girl-.

"DIDN'T WE JUST GO OVER THE FACT THAT I CAN READ EVERYTHING YOU'RE SAYING?" Rasho raged, interrupting Pratty's train of thought, "Well, maybe now would be the golden opportunity to ask you to stop having such awkward thoughts and dreams about that Gold Guild boy? It's like watching a terrible romantic movie, honestly, you really have an extreme lack of imagination."

"WHAT," Pratty spluttered, almost toppling over her hammer in their workshop, "I-I can't belie-, I NEVER-, t-that's terrible-, n-."

But Rasho waved her off, "Oh, don't even try. I know everything," Rasho suddenly smiled kindly at her, "I have all the dirt in the world on you. Especially about that Gold Guild boy."

Pratty played with her fingers and smiled sheepishly, "So, uh, just to clarify…the 'Gold Guild boy' is…Varil, right?"

"No, it's the fat kid Chaves."

"WHAT, I never dreamed about him! You're a liar, Rasho! Unbelievable!"

Rasho grabbed an unopened dictionary from her scarce collection of books (that had long ago began to collect dust) and threw it at her. It landed effectively on her forehead, "EDUCATION IS A GOOD THING. My God, Pratty, don't you know what sarcasm is?" Rasho scoffed, "Of course I'm talking about pretty boy, Virus, Varen, whatever it's called. His name escapes me."

The girl hung her head, "I can't believe you know…" She did find Varil to be extremely handsome. She could easily give him the title of the most handsome boy she knows, though she'd rather have Rasho read her mind for the rest of eternity then admit that to Varil. It was confusing, and really odd, but she continued to find herself thinking about him. His heart is often misunderstood to be vain, and I mean why not, he does go about acting like the most self absorbed guy in the universe; but his heart is in fact, well, golden. He stopped his father from continuing his shady business, saved that girl from the Dsddkfksdf soldiers, saved her and her friends multiple times, and was with her 'til the end.

Selfishly, Pratty was a little glad that she was the only one who could see that about him. She felt closer to him, and naturally she would want to be closer to him, right? They're friends. She wants to be closer with Razzy and Sanary, too, right?

It's the same, right?

"Hmph, it's okay, it's not like I'm going to tell. Who am I going to tell?" He crossed his arms behind his head, obviously had read her mind completely.

"Who're you gonna tell what?" A voice inquired from behind them.

Pratty's heart almost jumped out of her throat as she quickly turned her head to the door. She sighed in relief and caught up with her breath. Rasho snickered. "Master, I know this is your guild and all, but just for the sake of my health could you consider knocking the door before you walk in?"

Bron chuckled, "Oh, you're a craft lord now and suddenly think you're an adult?"

"Hey, she is a craft lord now…a higher rank than yourself…" Rasho gladly reminded him, smirking.

Bron grimaced at him, "A-ah-…any who, just dropped by to pass on a message from the Central Tower to the Craftlord of Iron," He emphasized her title in sweet mockery. Bron took an opened envelope from his pocket and handed it to the flushed girl, "What's up with you Pratty? This is the most flustered I'd ever seen you."

"Oh, don't worry about her," Rasho answered for her, waving the question off, "You know how teenagers can be. Let her be angst-y, it's good for her."

Pratty gritted her teeth at her summon beast but said nothing. Bron shrugged, "Well, if you say so Rasho, you are her summon beast," He started for the door, "And, yes, I did read that letter. I'll save you the trouble of reading it and tell you myself that you need to be at the Gold Guild this afternoon to have a meeting with what's-his-face's dad as craft lord."

Pratty's eyes almost popped out of her head whereas Rasho found it hard to contain his monstrous laughter, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Pratty bellowed.

Bron grinned and said as he was half way out the door, "Tell pretty boy I said hi, won't you?" And he was gone.

"Oh, man, he must've heard everything we were saying," Rasho happily concluded. Pratty glared at her summon beast. He took care of her alright, but sometimes she felt he was just that annoying older brother type who's extremely sadistic when it comes to her pain, "But this sure is ironic. It must be destiny. Any who, that makes two people who know you like Varren."

"It's Varil," She corrected him. She huffed, "And for your information, a lot of people know I like him. It's not like I try to hide it or anything."

Rasho raised his eyebrows at her. _This is unexpected. _"Oh?"

"We hang out with each other on a lot of evenings and other things. It's not like we're that mean to each other, sometimes I like to think we're simply playing around. I don't hate him, we're friends and everybody knows tha-."

A book had unexpectedly (all though it wasn't too surprising for her) been slammed against her skull, "OW! Rasho! What was that for?" She whined, rubbing her throbbing head.

"For you to read!" Rasho admonished, a vein pulsing on his head, "I wasn't talking about that kind of 'like' Pratty, God, it's a wonder that book hurt you considering what a thick head you have."

Pratty continued to whine, "Wah, you're so mean to me Rasho. Ugh, you know what, whatever, we better get going to the Golden Guild now. Oh, please don't do or say anything weird there, please, please~"

Rasho smirked, "We'll see, kid."

* * *

><p>"Ahh, it always smells so nice in here," Pratty mused, stepping into the delightful aroma of the Golden Guild. It smelled clean and crisp, exactly what an extremely well-kept place should smell like, "You know, I haven't been here in awhile. Not since Varil and I talked to his father."<p>

"Well, you might be living here someday once you marry that boy," Rasho told her, stretching his arms, "Yep, I could get used to living in such a luxurious place."

Pratty bit her lip nervously, looked around, and prayed no one had heard her noisy beast. She hoarsely whispered, "Rasho, you promised you wouldn't talk about that here!"

"I never promised anything."

"Whatever, you're talking complete nonsense anyways."

As if on queue, a handsome blonde teenager came strolling down the steps. He grinned when he looked upon the embarrassed girl and smirking summon beast, "Ah, you guys are here. I was just about to go over to your workshop to tell you that the meetings been rescheduled to a later date due to a disturbance off the cost of the Wystern," He looked at Pratty, "Don't worry Miss Craftlord of Iron, it's nothing a craft lord should worry about. The regulars got it under control."

Pratty tried her best to smile at the boy, but couldn't help but feel nervous about Rasho's laughing eyes, "Oh, well, that's great, too. Too bad, I know you were looking forward to spending the day with me," She teased.

The boy's face lit up angrily, "Don't tease me, remember, you are my eternal rival. I'll join you up in the ranks soon enough to justify it, too," He reminded her, grinning his effortless victorious smile. Pratty couldn't help but smile back at his endless confidence, "Now don't you start slacking off just because you're craft lord now. It would be extremely disappointing."

"Don't count on it, kid, Pratty's in tip-top shape and always will be," Rasho countered. Sure, he was always there to tease Pratty into a blubbering puddle, but he was always there to stand up for her ability.

"Naturally," Varily simply said.

"Hehe, well, I kind of have nothing to do now…" Pratty announced sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, "I went around to everybody's house yesterday to see that all's ok…my week is pretty much cleared as a craft lord, haha..."

"Maybe you should read today."

"Shut up."

"Pratty, what are you talking about? A craft lord's job is never done. There's still evil out in the world, you have to keep training and training to secure our city's safety," Varil admonished with passion.

"You'd make a great craft lord one day, Varil," Pratty confessed to him, suddenly feeling a bit hot. Whenever he spoke passionately about something admirable, like being craft lord, the look in his eye and on his face always encouraged Pratty to do more. To be the best she can be.

"Of course," Varil answered.

His light blush was of course not caught unnoticed by Rasho. Rasho groaned loudly, "I don't think I want to stick around on your little love date with blonde, Pratty. I see enough of this stuff in your dreams, tata."

With a quick flash of light the laughing summon beast disappeared.

"RASHO!" Pratty screamed, her face burning up like a hot rocket about to take flight, "RASHO, GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEV-." She came to a sudden halt when she realized all the eyes in the room were glued to her. From the corner of her eye she caught Chaves shaking his head at her. She giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her apologetically, "Heh...sorry, guys, um..."

Varil rubbed his forehead in irritation and amusement before he ceased the girl's arm. "A prodigious place such as this has a lot to handle as it is, it doesn't need a loud mouthed girl such as yourself causing a public disturbance," Varil told her. His tone was a nagging one, but his face was full of amusement and boyish laughter. That alone would have made her blush if his hand on her arm hadn't gathered all of her attention.

"Ah, young master Varil and friend- now craftlord of iron- Pratty," Eugene greeted as he approached the two, adjusting his monicle.

"O-Oh, good morning Eugene," Pratty shined back, quickly being lead past him by her friend, "U-Um, thank-you for having me?"

"We'll be in my room, Eugene," Varil told him dismissively before starting up the private staircase, "Don't worry, Pratty will no longer be a disturbance in the main quarters."

"Hey, c'mon Varil! I wasn't that bad...was I?" Pratty whined, feeling humiliated. _Atleast, _She thought, _Rasho isn't here to humiliate me further. When he gets back I'll give him a piece of mind. How could he say that in front of Varil? Oh God, what is Varil thinking? He's the smartest person I know, that alone should've given him enough evidence to know that I'm-um-..._

_that I what? _

"Make yourself at home, but don't dirty the place," Varil encouraged her, taking a seat at his desk. Quickly snapped out of her train of though, she realized that during her space-out session they had already reached his room.

"It's so clean!" Pratty's eyes sparkled, as if she had never seen such a clean room before (which she hasn't), "Everything is so organized," She noted how many books Varil had stacked neatly all over the place, and was glad Rasho was not there to mock her further about her reading habits, "It's just as I always imagined it would look like."

Varil raised his eyebrows at her cockily, "Oh, so you've been imagining me and my room, have you?" He took this chance to get back at her for all the times she had teased him in the past. _Varil, you're my girlfriend! Varil, maybe you should call me your girlfriend! Varil, you're so cute! Varil, is my cuteness bothering you! Varil, stop admiring my beauty! Varil-_

"Hmph, and Rasho said I space out a lot," Pratty laughed, poking Varil in the head. She looked out the window of his room and took in the beautiful view of the harbor. Varil really had the best room ever, "I can see Bron's ships from here!" She announced.

"I saw you from my window the other day," He told her, leaning back in the chair. It amused him watching her take in the view, as if she were an excited little girl at a candy shop (all though he was pretty sure that if Pratty were actually in a candy shop she'd be a lot more enthusiastic), "With Rasho. You two were running around like idiots. As usual."

Pratty giggled. "Oh, that..." She had been running away from Rasho's wrath that day for suggesting that he wear her clothes for the day and pretend to be her as a craftlord while she took a nap all day. After his rejection, she attempted to persuade him by telling him he looks cute like a girl, much like herself.

He did not take it lightly.

Soon, the fact that Varil had called her an idiot sunk in, "Hey! I am not an idiot!" She defended herself, quickly running over to Varil and suddenly pushing him out of his chair. He fell on his butt on the polished floor. She giggled excitedly and dashed out the room, "Now let's see who'll be running around like an idiot."

Varil roared before taking out his gleaming spear, "GET BACK HERE O' CRAFTLORD OF IRON," normally he would've been pissed beyond belief, but excitement began to pool inside his stomach. He felt absolutely childish for playing a stupid game of tag with his best friend, but for now he'd ignore it. He followed her out the Gold Guild in mad dashes, ignoring Nigelle's calls and the surprised looks of the apprentices.

"Big Sis! Varil!" Razzy suddenly came up to pace with the Gold Guild boy, "Are you guys playing tag?"

"YES!" Pratty answered, a few feet ahead of them, "Varil's it! He volunteered!"

"SHUT UP," He yelled, "Come fight me like a craftlord, woman, next time you'll think before you push me in my own room!"

Razzy laughed, "Big Sis pushed Varil! Big Sis pushed Varil!" Razzy chanted loudly, gathering the stares of passerby, "Big Sis pushed Varil!"

"I'll push her into the ocean," He announced, his eyes filled with heavy determination. Pratty looked back at him for half a second and laughed, "Varil, you look so scary!"

"You look scared!"

"Nope," She told him, sticking her tongue out at him before quickening his pace. She ran into the Central Tower, ignored the guards warnings, and lead her friends to the bottom floor of Wystern. Soon, they made there way to the harbor.


End file.
